The Loud House: Intergalactic!
by Tyzuma
Summary: (A collab story between me, Quoth the Raven, and Harbinger!) When Earth is invaded, the Louds must go through many changes in the span of just four months! From living with a new alien species, another race of Aliens attacking Earth, and now being granted cosmic powers from a mysterious spiral. Will they manage? (Rated T for action and slight suggestive themes and designs.)
1. Lori's Introduction

Earth. September 2nd, 2019.

Hard times have fallen upon the entire planet in recent months. From what was only known as fictional and for entertainment, Alien forces suddenly appeared from the sky and began attacking each other and attempting to take over the earth in the process. There were two alien forces, the brutish and reptilian Krognans, and the more peaceful and insectoid Slaks.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing?" asked a female voice. "Wait. You're one of those voices Lincoln told me about. Well, you're more like a narrator in a book since Lincoln talks to himself or... to the audience. Guess it's my turn to do so."

The woman was Lori Loud. The oldest daughter in a family of thirteen, well, now a family of eleven. She was currently on her bed playing with what seemed to be a more advanced phone, much more futuristic than what human manufactures could make.

"Curious? I bet you are. So buckle up, this is going to be one hell of a ride," spoke Lori as she got off her bed, walked to the window and opened the curtains to reveal the current state of Royal Woods. The town seemed to look more futuristic with some of the houses made out of a dark purple material that was hard as metal while looking a bit on the blocky side. Not all of the houses were fixed up like this, however, some of them stayed the same way with The Loud House still intact with the chaos that reigned from the destructive children that lived in it. The only notable difference you could say is the place looked cleaner and less old, but who knows if that's a result of the children pitching in or Lisa making a machine to do the dirty work for them.

"Where should I start. So much has happened in just four months that it's insane! Guess I should talk about our new alien overlords," Lori spoke sarcastically. "You see, Earth was invaded by two alien races with each trying to take the solar system under control and stuff. The reptilians are the ones trying to enslave humankind and almost did until the Slak stepped in and drove them off. Right now, the United States and Canada are territories claimed by the Slaks after the Krognans took out our politicians to render us defenseless. Ah well, not like the old hags in the states would help. They would have most likely just bickered on how the aliens came because someone in the Senate doesn't agree with them or something petty."

She closed the curtains and walked out of her bedroom, instantly bumping into her younger and only brother, Lincoln Loud. Over the past few months, Lincoln has turned twelve years old and even gained a few inches in height making him taller than his thirteen-year-old sister Lynn, which made her jealous of him due to how little she had grown ever since she entered high school. As his height had grown, so did his hair, now reaching the top of his shoulders; Leni tried a few times to cut it but Lincoln declined, saying he liked the long white hair. Didn't stop Leni from fluffing up his hair, giving him a more poofy look. Like a comfy cloud that you'd see in a dream. While his style in clothing didn't change all that much, his usual orange short now had black long sleeves and his jeans were a little ripped on the knees, the holes revealing a metal prosthetic where his right calve should be.

"Don't ask about the leg. You'll know more about it later," Lori told the audience. "Anyways, hey Lincoln. How's life?"

"Oh! Uhh... Doing alright. I just came back from a date with Ronnie and stuff," He said nonchalantly, obviously trying not to freak out over excitement. Lori smirked at this. A successful first date would excite anyone; she would know as she spoke from experience, even if her first date wasn't around anymore. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, little brother. Was Ronnie Anne hard on you?"

"Not really. She was actually nicer than usual! And by that, I mean she didn't call me Lame-O," Lincoln chuckled. Lori rolled her eyes with a smile and patted his head proudly and began to walk downstairs.

"I raised him well with all my advice. Even if I'm usually the tough one in a relationship," she told herself before heading down to the kitchen to grab a soda. When she walked into the dining room, the family's resident athlete ran pass Lori like a flash, thus making her run directly into the wall.

"Lynn! Watch where you're going before you do your laps around the house!" Lori yelled in frustration at Lynn who just shrugged off her scolding.

Lynn was the fifth oldest daughter in the Loud family. She was short for her age (that really showed since she was now fourteen) but don't let that fool you, while it seemed that most of the Loud children were blessed with comedic durability in some situations, Lynn was most likely the strongest one in the house. Using every day to her advantage to train and win, she was no force to be reckoned with. She currently had on a red training headband, along with a short sleeve black jersey with white stripes on the sleeves and a big white number one on the chest. She had on some blue shorts but they were covered up by how large the shirt was on Lynn.

"Sorry, Lori. I gotta go! Chris is waiting for me!" Lynn excitedly said to Lori's confusion. "Who's this Chris you're talking about? Someone new?"

"No duh! He's my best friend online! He's moving with his family from Xenos to Royal Woods! I'm running over to his house across town to finally meet him in person! You'd like him! He's a kind dude!" Lynn said. Lori sighed and waved goodbye to Lynn and began her mad dash outside, completely forgetting to put on her shoes.

"I hope Lynn didn't get catfished. Hm? What's Xenos? Oh. That's the home planet of the Slaks. Pretty decent place from what I've heard. Mostly full of giant forests, plains, and a bunch of woodland like areas that are perfect for them due to being half bug, half human hybrids in a way." Lori said to the audience once again before getting out a can of soda and headed back upstairs to her room and closed the door. She quickly opened her can of soda and chugged it all down and gave a satisfying, but small burp. She turned to sit on her bed again before noticing herself in Leni's full body mirror. She looked at herself with more detail and noticed that her stomach jutted out noticeably. She blushed in embarrassment and turned away from the mirror quickly. Christ, she wasn't getting better about things. She tended to eat more junk food when in a depressive state, even when she didn't notice it. Sure, she wasn't one to hate her looks or curves. Everyone is different, her included. So who cares if she put on a bit of weight?

"Not like anyone around here cares anymore. We're just trying to live through everything as best as possible. Me included, and I guess overeating is a part of that. Or... I'm just stress eating again. Whatever it is, I'll be fine. I hardly go outside anymore after Bobby got killed so who cares if I don't meet up to everyone's standards when I stay inside most of the time?" Lori spitefully said before tossing the empty tin can in her trash before laying on her bed and getting on her phone once more and began her daily ounce of texting. At least she had her online friends to cheer her up, no matter if they were human, Slok, or lived on another planet. Her online group always cheered her up when she was in a rut.

"Maybe I should ask Carol if she wants to head out to the mall. It would be nice to meet up again. Leni could tag along as well if she so pleased but that would depend on if her boss was acting like an ass or not," Lori said as she sent her best friend and few texts invited Carol on a nice playdate. She yawned and turned her phone off and laying on her back and tried to go to sleep, only for her peeping eyes to sneak a glance at her large doughy stomach. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and covered them in desperation, trying to escape into a pleasant dream.

"Alright. Alright. Maybe I should go hit the gym with Lynn. And lay off the Xeno cuisine. No matter how addictive it is."Lori said as she rolled onto her side once again and poked her head out and glanced into the open air.

"Hey, narrator. You better give the audience a good story. Or something less depressing than my current life. I dunno why you want to focus on me of all people," Lori said depressingly. "Who knows? Maybe something big is coming and I don't know it yet."


	2. 1) Cheering Up

As Lori slept her sorrows away on her comfy bed, Lincoln watched from her door with a pitiful face. The Loud boy felt sorry for Lori, even if he wasn't at fault for anything that happened to her or his family. Although, he felt like he was burdening in a few ways, most reasons being his current condition. He looked at his left leg and sighed at his metal prosthetic. The entire thing made up his entire left leg, given to him after a Krogan shot it off with a plasma ray gun on the day that they invaded Earth.

"This sucks. At least the Slak was able to give me a new leg. Lisa would have made another one grow back but the radiation made the cells in that area unable to regenerate no matter how much Lisa or the Slak used their advanced technology so they just built a replacement for me. While that was nice and all, the metal is kinda heavy, no matter how long I wear it. It gives me a limp in my walk, making me unable to run without falling over." Lincoln said. "I just hope I can give something nice to Lori. Maybe I can... Uhh... What does she like?" Lincoln pondered before walking away, not watching where he was going, which caused him to bump into his older sister Leni.

"Ouch! Oh! Hi Lincoln! I didn't see you there!" the ditzy blonde said in her energetic tone. Lincoln just smiled and hugged his sister, something he noticed that he did a lot more of lately. But no one seemed to mind. After all, who doesn't like a brotherly hug?

"Hey, Leni. And it's fine. At least I don't appear in places like Lucy." Lincoln said, chuckling at his joke.

"I heard that." Lucy suddenly spoke from one of the vents before crawling away mysteriously. The two shuddered in fear before Leni spoke up. "She better be careful about going into those vents when she's older. Who knows what puberty will like... do to her when it's done!" She spoke from experience as while Leni wasn't the brightest in the family, she was aware of her looks and the many inconveniences it can cause as aside from Lori, she was the most well-endowed woman in the house.

Speaking of looks, Leni had ditched her seafoam green dress and replaced it with a black wavy short sleeve shirt that revealed her rose vine tattoos on her arms and legs with some blue shorts, and some white socks. Lincoln always thought the tattoos were a bid jarring at first, however, he thought she looked arguably cooler with them.

"Why are you looking at Lori? Is she trying on yoga pants? Cause trust me. They won't help you look good with that gut of hers."

"What?! No! I'm not doing that! Sheesh. I'm looking at her to see if she's doing ok. You know how she is these days and... I feel bad for her. And I kinda wanna do something nice for her! But I'm having a hard time figuring out what to do," he replied, frustrated.

"Maybe you should go check on the others and see what they say! They totes would love to help you! At least... they'll give better ideas than me. Because I would just suggest cooking some food!"

"Yeah. Like she would feel better about me giving her some food. But... Thanks for the suggestion, Leni," Lincoln said before walking away to get some suggestions from his sisters. Who should he ask first? Well... Luna is on a date with Sam. She spent most of her days away from home ever since their parents died. The house just brought up bad memories for her, and he respected it and could sympathize with it. Lynn wasn't even home at the moment. She was with her new friend right now, which he hoped they were having a fun time together. "Maybe I can call Lynn. Though, who knows if her advice will be helpful in this situation."

Lincoln walked over to the Twin's room and peaked the door open to see Lola and Lana were doing their own thing. Lola was reading a book issued to her by Lincoln after he put her though more reading lessons and Lana was playing a video game, her own Switch Lite she got for her birthday last month. Much to Lincoln's surprise, a few of his sisters happened to like video games. Mostly Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, and Lana. He tried to get Leni into them but she had a hard time figuring out the controls. Didn't stop her from kicking everyone's ass at Fatal Fury. She's was pretty good at playing Mai. And Luna didn't expect to like video games as much as she does. Hell, she loves jamming out to Sonic music now and then, with Adventure and Unleashed's soundtracks being some of her favorites.

The twins didn't change all that much aside from Lana gaining a few extra inches in height while Lola remains the shorter sister. Something she's teased about from Lana a bunch of times.

"Hey girls! I hope I'm not... intruding on anything," Lincoln spoke as he walked in the room. "But I may need your help with something."

"Uh... Sure! What is it?"

"I guess I can push aside my reading time. So, what do you need help with?"

"Well, you know how Lori's been so down in the dumps lately?" Lincoln asked at which the twins nodded. "I want to do something nice for her! Something that will cheer her up. Problem is, I don't have a good idea."

"Well, I think you should take Lori out to someplace nice! A platonic date if you will," Lola suggested. "She has been sad ever since Bobby got killed four months ago."

"You should give Lori a pet! Maybe one of those Slak Hercules Beetles!"

"Lana. Those things are as big as a car! And super expensive! Also very dangerous as well," Lincoln said which Lana huffed at. "I don't think Boulder would like to hear what you said about him."

Lincoln sighed and continued to move onto another room. He waved goodbye and went out into the hallway and went to Luan and Luna's door. Lincoln braced himself, hoping Luan wasn't busy with anything important right now. Ever since the Slak had restored peace to Earth and created an alliance between the human race, they created a form of intergalactic communication that they simply named, Space Net.

It's essentially what replaced the internet after the Krogan invasion destroyed any means of using the normal internet. Not much had changed in looks since many old websites were restored when Space Net was put into use.

Lincoln was afraid to enter at this time due to Luan's online ventures. When Space Net was made available to humans, Luan wasted no time in getting her comedy blog back into the Net, this time allowing for many people across the galaxy to view Luan and the many videos she would make with her new Co-Host and girlfriend, Maggie. The emo surprisingly had a sense of humor. A very dark sense of humor but at least it's something. He checked his phone and saw it was 1:37 PM. Only three minutes until Luan and Maggie started doing their weekly podcast.

"Just enough time," Lincoln said before walking into the room. Lo and behold, the two girls aren't even doing anything at the moment. Luan was on her bed playing on her phone while her curvy lover, Maggie, was doing some yoga. Nothing out of the ordinary, although Maggie usually made Luan do yoga with her as well, saying she doesn't want her to become lazy. However, Maggie completely underestimated Luan's irresistible drive to drive Maggie nuts. From constant puns, wearing tacky 80s exercise clothing, and honking Maggie's honkers, she made Luan not do yoga with her ever again.

As Lincoln closed the door, Luan turned her head over to see Lincoln standing at the doorway. She smiled and walked to him with a curious face.

"Hey, Limp-oln! What brings you here? Wanna guest star on the podcast again?" Luan asked, using the nickname she gave Lincoln in a teasing manner.

"Not today, Luan. I'm a bit busy at the moment," replied Lincoln, making Luan tilt her head. What could her little brother be doing? "You see, I need some help with doing something nice for Lori."

"Trying to cheer up Lori Lard? Hehehehehe! Get it?" Luan joked which was met with an unamused look. "Right. I guess the fat jokes are uncalled for at this point."

"Well... I'm trying to do something nice and I'm having a hard time figuring out what she'd like. But knowing how she is these days, it's kinda hard. What do you think?"

"Me? I don't know. I'm not good at this kind of stuff. I'm good at making people laugh but that's it. Maybe just spend time with her? Spending time with any of my siblings makes me happy!" Luan said. Maggie just gave an approving huff, meaning she agreed with her upbeat girlfriend. Lincoln gave them a thankful nod and took his leave.

"Hm... Who else is next?" Lincoln thought to himself before a familiar monotone voice spoke up from behind, almost scaring him to death.

"I would like to help," spoke Lucy.

"Gah! Oh! Uh... Hi Lucy. What piece of wisdom shall you give for me?" Lincoln asked his spooky sis.

Over the past four months, Lucy had her birthday in June. She had gained some height and let her jet black hair grow even longer. Her clothing choice stayed the same although she had on some thin white gloves that covered her upper arms. She more or less stayed the same, although you could say she stayed in the vents more often to feel safer.

"I don't have much. But I have heard the advice everyone gave you so far. All I can say is, listen to them all," she said before disappearing back into the vents once more. Lincoln waved goodbye to his adorable little sister and got to thinking about what she said.

"Listen to everyone? So I have to make Lori some food, take her on a platonic date, get her a pet, and spend time with her. How am I going to do all of that at... the same... time." Lincoln said before realizing what he should do for Lori. Although, he'll need to dig up some of Dad's old cookbooks, find some old anime VHS from the attic, and get Charles. He had a plan, and he needed it to be perfect.

"I hope Lori likes it."

\- A few minutes later -

Lori was now awake, just now using her phone to browse the net and do nothing else. When Space Net was made, everyone used a new system called Constellation. An app that helped people connect with others all across the planet as well as across the galaxy as well. Lisa helped the Slaks create this along with Luan making the name since a constellation looks like a bunch of stars connecting to make a picture while the app aims to connect many people across the galaxy.

"Not one of Luan's best jokes. But the name fits." Lori said before hearing a knock at the door along with a... familiar aroma. She put her phone away and sit up to look at the door. It opened to reveal Lincoln holding two plates of hot lasagna that the eldest Loud recognized to be her father's recipe. He also has some blankets wrapped to his shoulders with a few VHS tape in a bag while Charles tagged along.

"Hey, Lori! I hope I'm not interrupting you and I know that we can't enter your room but... I wanted to do something nice for you! So I got some of Dad's old recipes and did my best to male his lasagna perfectly! Then I went into the attic and dug up some of Mom's old VHS tapes that we can watch! I even got your favorite one!"

"S-Sailor Moon?"

"Correct! I have some blankets and I even brought Charles along to keep us company! C'mon downstairs and we can have a marathon in the living room! What do you say?"

That last question was surprisingly hard for Lori to answer. This seemed really fun and Lincoln was trying his best. She thought about for a good minute before giving a smile and hopping off her bed and following Lincoln downstairs. The two got onto the couch and began to watch Sailor Moon. With Charles resting in Lori's lap, the two eating some tasty lasagna, and some nice sibling time. Lori had to admit it. This was fun. The most fun she's had in months.


	3. 2) Foreboding Introductions

Alright. I've made it to Borne Avenue. That should at least be close," Lynn said, walking around the neighborhood. She sighed and she sat down on the sidewalk and rested her feet. Why didn't she bring her bike to ride over to Chris's house? "Right. I was too excited to meet my friend in person. Dangit Lynn!"

Lynn got out her phone and tried to type in Chris's address but nothing came up except the outdated GPS maps that were made before half of Royal Woods was destroyed by the Krogan forces. It peeved Lynn off to no end that the maps still haven't been updated yet but she couldn't do anything about it. So she just texted Chris for some help. Hopefully, Chris had some knowledge of the area even if he's only been on Earth for only a few days by now. Lynn's hope at getting help was not looking too good when she remembered that Chris also hasn't been outside of his new house all that much so he may not be well adjusted to the area all that much.

\- Lynn and Chris texts -

Lynn: Hey!

Chris: Hello! Are you here yet?

Lynn Sadly not. My GPS maps aren't updated yet so it shows what or town was like before aliens came. Oh, wait! Uh... is the term "aliens" offensive to you?

Chris: Nope! You humans are aliens to us much like Slak are aliens to you!

Lynn: Alright. Thats is good. I don't wanna hurt your feelings on our first meeting XD

Chris: That is true. But you wouldn't have know anyways so I'm sure you'd get a pass on it. So... Do you need some directions?

Lynn: Yep. I'm at Borne Avenue. Thats close right?

Chris: Yes actually! Just take three lefts and one right. My house is a small white one with a ton of trees around it. I think that should be good for now?

Lynn: Yeah! Thats good for now. Thanks, dude! :3

Lynn put her phone back in her pocket and continued her walk over to Chris's house, following the directions he gave her perfectly. While Lynn would normally take off running and usually get to her destination in only a few minutes, she decided to take a stroll through the neighborhood and maybe take in everything that she saw. Not a bad idea she supposed. Lincoln and Luna used this approach to life almost every day so why not try their way for a change?

She decreased her speed to calm stroll and looked at the many houses in the area. She forgot that this part of town was rebuilt by Slak instead of the humans and even she could tell the difference between human and Slak architecture. While a human home nowadays would look more traditional along with repaired homes looking more mechanical and purple, the houses and neighborhoods built by the Slaks were made of wood. Looking very odd compared to human neighborhoods as while they were wooden homes, the designs were different and looked... alien which was not a very big surprise there.

"Kind of weird coming into a Slak neighborhood. Or is it Slaken? Yeah, I'll go with Slaken for that. Anyways, it's odd coming into a Slaken area. Even if I haven't left my planet, it feels like I'm on the Slaks homeworld! Not only are the buildings different, but the forest that wasn't here before is weird compared to our human trees. They look normal but they're much bigger and oddly enough, purple of all things," Lynn said before she made one last turn onto Chris's street.

She upped her pacing and eventually came across the house. It was pretty small and white which stood out from the rest of the homes around her. Oddly enough, it felt quite cozy to look at compared to the otherworldy designs of the other Slaken homes. Probably due to how small and warm it looks compared to the larger houses of the Slaks.

"Alright. Deep breaths Lynn. You can do this! Just go up to the door and knock! Yeah! It's as simple as that," Lynn told herself before marching over to the door and giving it a few light knocks, not pounding on it to avoid looking aggressive or rude.

"Who's at the door?" asked a woman from the other side. She sounded like an adult than a kid. Probably Chris's mom. "I don't know. Maybe its that girl Chris was talking about?" a deeper, manly voice said while making slight clicking noises in its speech. Lynn figured this guy was Chris's dad. An ex-soldier from one of the many Slak vs Krogan wars.

The door opened up to reveal a tall black-haired Chinese woman who had on a yellow sweater that's off the shoulder over a pink tank top. Blue compression shorts under short denim shorts. Jordon's over socks that come near the knees and pink shades and a ponytail in a yellow scrunchie. Lynn stared in awe at the woman. She looked like she was straight out of the '90s! She appeared to have a fairly athletic build. There was a big thing, however, that Lynn noticed and that was her large protruding bump on her stomach that Lynn instantly stared at. The woman chuckled since she noticed Lynn staring at her stomach.

"I take it you didn't expect to see a human in this neighborhood?" she asked with a smile, making Lynn blush as she realized what she was doing.

"O-Oh! I'm very sorry for staring at you!" Lynn frantically yelped, making the woman chuckled even more as she waved it off, not thinking much of Lynns stares.

"I take it you're Lynn Loud? Chris's friend, right?" The woman asked which Lynn could only nod. "Nice to meet you! I'm Jullie! Chris's mom. Come on in!"

Julie walked inside and let Lynn walk into the cozy-looking home. It felt oddly dated but familiar at the same time yet she didn't know why. The only thing she could compare it to was her own home but that was pushing it since this house had only one story to it. Lynn looked to the left to see a small yet open living room with nice furniture, a large TV, and a few game systems underneath. Some were human consoles while others were probably alien game systems. Lynn chucked as Lincoln had recently become a nut about collecting otherworldly games and consoles being the collector that he is. To the left was a dining room with a kitchen being seen from the wide space in the wall where Lynn could spot a large bug-like figure.

"Sox! Chris's friend just arrived!" Julie called out. The large bulky Slak turned around and walked to Lynn was what seemed to be a happy grin.

"Ah! We've been waiting for you! Welcome to our home!" The large alien spoke with slight clicks between words. This Slak was an Ironclad Desert Beetle. They were large with blue bodies. Their bodies were bulky with three sets of arms that had three insectoid fingers on their hands with two bulky legs that could stab you with a well-placed kick. These variants were not to be taken lightly due to their strength in battle. While his face did have beetle-like qualities like having antennae on his head with buglike eyes and small mandibles, it was generally human-looking just with tougher skin.

"Whoa... Uh... Thanks for letting me in! You have a very nice home here," Lynn said, trying not to look nervous in front of Julie and Sox. She needed to play it cool after all.

"It is no problem! And thank you very much, kind human! My loving wife picked this nice home out for us!" Sox gladly stated, which Lynn gave a slightly confused look.

"I take it you didn't expect Chris to have a human parent? Don't worry. It's understandable," Julie calmly stated.

"Yeah sorry. But I must ask you something. How did you start a family with a Slak? They've only been on earth for a few months right now," Lynn asked as she sat on one of the dining room chairs. "Oh, it's a very long story. But I guess I can tell you a short version of it," Julie said which excited Lynn quite a bit. "Alright. So if you can't tell by my clothes, I haven't been to earth in a long time! This is the first time in about twenty-six years!"

"Wait, what? You were taken? And you haven't been on Earth in... twenty-six years?! How? Were taken by aliens?" Lynn asked."Correct! When I was eleven back in 1993, I was out in the fields one night just kind of walking around when a bright light shone above me and two seconds later, I was teleported in this weird saucer surrounded by small creatures with green cloaks on them. They were odd things and you couldn't see their face aside for their red glowing eyes and sharp teeth," Julie told Lynn. "Next thing I know I'm forced to work for these people who I found are calls Crons. Little aliens who don't have their planet to live on and just scavenge the galaxies, finding anything they can sell."

"Well they used to have a planet but it was glassed by Krogan bomb tests. Not much changed as their planet was mostly desert but they weren't able to live with the whole environment being cloaked in radioactive clouds," Sox piped in. "Ah right. Anyways, I was made into the ship's maid essentially. I cleaned their quarters, gave them food, and a bunch of other things. But I was sold off and made into a waiter onto a large space cruise where it was like a normal cruise vacation but in space with tons of parties and aliens. It's kind of fun if you aren't working as a slave," Julie said. "Wow... That sounds awful. How did you escape?" Lynn asked which Sox smirked.

"Now this is where I come into the story! You see, my parents decided to go on one of these space cruises for a nice vacation and I just so happened to meet Julie working at one of the counters and... we kind of just hit it off instantly!" Sox said while Julie just smiled.

"This had been about six years into my job so I was about seventeen at the time, close to eighteen! Well after we hung out and got to know each other, Sox begged and begged for his parents to let me come with them and because I was so nice to their son, they bought me from my other owner and well we kinda went from there," Julie happily said.

"Wow... Thats a cool story you got! So when was Chris born? Or when did he come into your life?" Lynn asked."Oh! Well believe or not, Chris isn't our first kid. He has an older brother that still lives back on Xenos training in the Slak army like his old man!" Sox proudly said. "While we are a bit sad that Shogo couldn't tag along, he is training to be a captain in one of the Slaken fleets to he is busy."

"And after Shogo was born in I assume to be 2003, two years later, we had Chris!" Julie happily said. "Hey! That would Chris was born in 2005! The same year I was born in!" Lynn exclaimed. But before she could continue talking, a few light footsteps were heard walking into the room.

"Mas? Das? Who is... Wait... Is that you, Lynn?" Said a human-looking Slak child walking in.

(Species note: Slaks have a different language but generally have an easy time learning other languages. But their language will sometimes sneak into their English or human sentences. As for those two words, Das means Dad or Father while Mas means Mom or Mother!)

The child was a teenage looking boy with bug-like features. He had brown hair with bangs that parted at the front with a blue shirt that had for black long sleeves and some blue shorts. On his head and even his back were large gelatinous mass covering the backs in a spikey formation with some grey eye lines coming from the middle of his eyes that reached the top of his head and the middle of his cheeks. They were clear and let you see his back which showed that his shirts worked like a hospital gown where they open up in the back. If you looked closely, you could see that small wings were beginning to grow from his back but were contained in the large mass. His limbs looked like a bugs exoskeleton with the feet not being normal "feet so to say. His legs looked bipedal yet sharp as he looked like he was balancing on two points but he seemed to stand just fine. He had bug-like arms with very sharp boney claws.

"Uh... Yes! I-It's me, Chris! I uh... assume you are Chris, correct?" Lynn nervously asked the Slak. He gave a warm smile and hugged Lynn happily.

"It's so great to finally meet you, Lynn! I've been waiting forever just to meet you!" Chris happily said. " I take it you've already met my parents?"

"Y-Yeah! They're pretty cool!" Lynn said. Chris took Lynn's hand and began to lead her to his room.

"Follow me! We're gonna have lots of fun! You have no idea how many cool things from Xenos I wanna show you!" Chris happily said while Lynn only smiled at her alien friend.

However, as the two friends got together and went to have some fun, others weren't having a nice time for themselves. Up in space was a large Krogan warship close to Earth's solar system. Not just any warship but a Supreme Warship. Large and scary with its black and glowing green colors and sharp, edgy design all around. It gave off fear to anything that came across it and for good reason. Only five of these types of warships existed and they were only for the most elite and dangerous generals and warriors the galaxy and Krogan's have ever seen.

Inside the warship was a krogan child. He was in a dark room, preparing himself for a training course. This was part of his weekly training his father put him through. Something about being a better fighter or something like that. He didn't like any of it, however.

"C'mon Lio. You can do this. Just do what Father tells you to do. After you're done, you can go back to your room and be by yourself. Your favorite thing to do!" he said, trying to prep him up for the brutal course that was ahead.

A large door opened up, revealing a long obstacle course full of traps, turrets, and many dangerous things that were sure to bring the pain. Lio braced himself as he charged through the course. He dodged all the turrets that fired metal rods instead of the usual lasers, moving and jumping his way around the sharp rods almost perfectly with a few of the managing to graze past his skin and give him a few cuts. Many saw blades and spikes suddenly jutting out of the floors, walls, and even the ceilings. He got past them easily due to his small size allowing him to sneak past without bumping into a hazard of any kind.

"Don't get cocky. Don't get cocky! Stay f-focused!"

He dashed ahead until he had finally reached the end. For a few moments, he felt prideful. He beat the training course with next to no injuries! He silently congratulated himself before looking up at one of the walls and seeing a tall and slightly bulky figure watching him from the window. Before Lio exited the room, he noticed the figure had walked away.

"He's coming over. I know it," Lio said to himself. Before he knew it, a large man teleported into the room.

This man was Lio's father who went by General Crox. A tall, menacing Krogan who commanded the frontline of the Krogan armada. He was currently heading towards Earth with only his warship and a few space ships to accompany him. Sent by the Supreme Krogan Leaders to destroy Earth and its people, he only came slightly unprepared compared to many other Krogan fleets due to how unprotected Earth currently was. While Slak ships would be patrolling the area, the Slaken forces had to relocate for a short time away from Earth after more trouble began to start brewing in a few galaxies away so Earth was free to be attacked at any point and time.

"Congratulations, Lio," Crox said in his deep gruff yet gravelly voice, giving his son a slow clap. Lio slightly smiled at it. Even if his father never seemed impressed at anything, he learned that the small things he would do could tell him everything he was thinking with that slow clap showing he was impressed, even if only a little.

General Crox was a large, seven-foot-tall Krogan with a slender yet slightly bulky body. Unlike other aliens we've already met, he was a full Krogan. He had a reptilian head that resembled something of a basilisk with a large red fin on the top of his head. His sharp teeth revealed themselves with his slight smirk at Lio. His arms were crossed behind his arms. His frame was covered by the large black trench-coat that he had on with black pants and leather boots.

"Thank you, Father." Lio nervously replied.

"Although you were not perfect. Are those cuts?" Crox said, criticizing Lio for getting hit by the rods. "You're supposed to be a warrior! What good is a warrior if he can't beat a training course to absolute perfection?"

"F-Father I-"

"Hush. You did fine. Better than your past attempts, I'll give you that. Much better than your other siblings. I'll applaud you for that at least," Crox said. "You may go now. Get some rest if you need to. You'll need some for where we're going."

"A-Alright then. Uh... Where exactly are we going?" Lio asked. Crox smirked and began to walk out of the room.

"We're heading to Sector 324! The Solar System containing the human planet, Earth," Crox said before leaving the room. Lio gulped and left the room and headed back to his quarters. When he got to his door in the hallway, he notices a person in the shadows on the other side of the hallway. They were staring at him with seething hatred.

"H-Hey Kroln," Lio said to the figure.

"Bug off. I see Father gave you some more special treatment," Kroln spitefully spoke. "Don't get full of yourself. I'll show him how much of a hack you are. Just you wait."

Before Lio could reply, Kroln opened a vent shaft and climbed away. Lio just sighed and went into his room and got his normal clothes back on and looked in the mirror.

Lio was a Krogan/Human hybrid who was short and had bright green hair that was combed back. Unlike his other Krogans, he had more smooth and fleshy skin compared to his father although he did have Krogan qualities. He had yellow eyes with black pupils, razor-sharp teeth, and a long skinny green tail. Much like his father, he had on a black trenchcoat with black pants and boots. They were surprisingly comfortable in Lio's opinion.

"I hope this mission won't take very long," Lio said to himself while looking out of his window. He saw a large blue planet with an oddly positioned ring. From what he heard, the humans had made a joke out of the planet due to its name. "Who knows? Maybe I'll make some new friends while I'm on Earth."

(A/N: And that shall be it for this chapter! Sorry for not updating in so long. I had to plan this out a bit more with my other friends that I'm collaborating with for this story. In the future, some chapters will be written by the other two writers in the group so do expect some differences in writing styles between chapters sometimes. Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter! Who knows when that'll release.)


	4. 3) Sharp Moons and Gloomy Clowns

While everyone in the Loud House had gotten settled down and used to the alien changes around them, one of the Louds seemed to be unable to stay home due to not being able to feel... safe anymore. When life had gotten back to normal after the Slaken had begun to live on Earth and help the human race rebuild Earth after the Krogan's had nearly destroyed it, she decided to move to another part of town and take a break from the usual life of chaos to a calmer area with fewer people.

The woman who chose to leave home, you may ask? It was Luna Loud, choosing to go live with her lover Sam at her house. They both had lost important family members during the galactic war with both girls losing their parents along with Sam losing her own brother. Luna moved in with Sam and lived a more calm life while coming over to visit her siblings one a week or more. All in all, Luna was happy where she was in life. She wasn't famous or anything but she and Sam were still in a band although they were just a duo now, releasing their music online through the name "Eclipse Blade", they gained a small but notable audience they were satisfied with.

Currently, the two were living in a home on the other side of town, right by Ketcham Park. Their house was a small thing but kind of cozy looking with a garden in both the front and back yards with both Earth and Slaken plants being grown. Inside the house, Luna and Sam were chilling in their bedroom with Luna laying down on the bed while Sam just browsed the internet doing her own thing.

"Hmm... What to get..." Sam pondered as she looked for more drumming gear. Sam was interested in getting a bit experimental with their music but she needed to get a different set of drums due to her old hand-me-down set her father gave her not being able to cut it. Besides, it was starting to show its age so she needed to replace it anyway. "Oh! This looks cool! Although it is a bit pricey... and I don't know how Slaken drums work anyway."

"I guess it would work like Guitar Hero drums. Just maybe feeling a bit more electronic and authentic," Luna replied as she strummed on her electric guitar. "And might I add, I didn't expect the Slaks to have banging music. Most of their music is like techno sounding stuff but damn is it awesome! Get the Slaken drums."

Sam Sharp was a tall woman with long blonde hair with a few blue streaks in the front along with having an athletic yet very curvy figure. While usually, she would have one some shorts with white socks and a light blue shirt on, she opted for a more casual look and was wearing some boxers and a black tank top with her hair let down.

"Alright then. Getting the Slaken Drum Set or... The Slaktro Beat Machine," Sam readout, chuckling a bit at how a bit over the top the name was. Not that it was a bad thing or anything. Sam and Luna were known to be a bit over the top with almost anything, music included. Luna rose up and stretched, giving a loud yawn. Sam looked around only to blush at what she saw. "C'mon Luna! At least put on a shirt!"

Luna Loud was a woman of average height with a busty figure and poofy purple hair that was shaved on both sides with the hair on the top leftover. She had on a leather jacket that wasn't zipped up all the way, exposing her torso in a V-shape which gave off some serious cleavage along with some baggy jeans that were even a bit tight over her thighs. Over the past few months, Luna had begun to do things such as yoga to try and keep healthy. Surprisingly enough, Luna quickly gained a very curvy figure from this due to being a bit more dedicated than Sam but even when Luna had stopped the yoga sessions, her figure only seemed to thicken up and improve into an hourglass figure.

"What's wrong, Babe? You've seen these tons of times! Both with and without any clothes on," Luna teased, giving her chest a shake to try and make Sam blush even more.

"I know that, Luna. But I can see it in your eyes," Sam replied, getting a mischievous smirk from the busty punk. "I know you and I like our fun but I do have work to do."

"Right right. You have that work at home job. Uh... What do ya do with it? Type essays about rocks?"

"No? Well... You're kind of correct. I do Data Entry for a mining company in space. They hired me to write reports about the results they get in space and it decides on if they should stay in the area the workers are currently stationed in, or if they should move on to another area full of meteors or asteroids to mine," Sam explained. "It's surprisingly simple but you need to be good at comparing numbers and typing up things incredibly fast. Thankfully, I'm skilled at those two things compared to everything else."

Luna stayed silent and continued to play her guitar as Sam typed away her keyboard. As she watched Sam look at documents, reports she was given, and even photos of the miners with the rocks, she smiled and stood up, placing her guitar on the floor and headed out of the room. Sam watched Luna leave and shrugged her shoulders and continued to type away.

"Hey, Sam? You want a drink?" Luna asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm a little thirsty. I'll take a soda," replied Sam.

A few minutes passed and Luna eventually came back into the room and placed a glass of soda on Sam's desk. But before Sam could take a sip from her glass, she felt two large softs mounds press onto her head. Sam gulped as she instantly knew what Luna was doing.

"Hehe. I needed to put my jacket in the laundry," Luna pouted, trying to flirt with her blonde lover. "And hey! Your new diet food sure is great! It's doing large wonders to me!"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's thirsty," Sam stated with a sigh. "Luna, not now. I really need to finish this!"

"Aw c'mon... I'm bored!" Luna begged. "We haven't had fun in so long!"

"You really live up to your last name, Loud. Last time we did it was last night!" complained Sam as she turned around to face her topless girlfriend. "Can't you at least wait a little while?"

This just made Luna activate her secret weapon, which surprisingly isn't just to act even more provocative towards Sam, was to instead use her puppy-eyes on her. At first, Sam tried to ignore Luna's adorable puppy-eyes to continue working, but Luna's whimpering and hugging made Sam sigh and stand up. She picked Luna up and tossed her on the bed.

"Alright. We have thirty minutes," Sam spoke before jumping into bed with Luna for one of their usual sessions of fun. "And you better make it worth it!"

\- Forty Minutes Later -

Sam and Luna were now laying beside each other, making out lovingly after their wonderful session together. True, they were ten minutes pass what Sam said but at this point, she didn't exactly care. All that mattered right now was that they had fun."That was fun. And mostly refreshing!" Luna said, giving a nice stretch. "But I take it you need to get back to work?"

"Maybe. But how bout five more minutes of cuddling?" Sam asked, hugging Luna some more.

"But... I do have a question, Luna."

"Hm? What is it, Babe?"

"You ever have a feeling that something big is coming? Like your life might change in a drastic way?" Sam asked. "I don't know but lately I've had this feeling that... something will happen."

"Well..." Luna thought to herself about this. She thought hard about Sam's worrying prediction. She couldn't help but admit that she felt the same way as it seemed the usually now calming atmosphere of New Royal Woods would soon come to a screeching halt. She hoped it was just superstition and not something serious. The worst she could think of was another Krogan invasion happening after so long but... Luna tried to ignore that feeling. She already went through so much these past few months that she doesn't want to think about any trouble coming their way.

"I don't know, Sam. But even if things do change, I'll stick by your side until the very end!" Luna said, cuddling with Sam even more. Sam blushed and cuddled with Luna, slowly falling asleep into a pleasant slumber. "Heh. Sweet dreams, Sam."

While Luna cuddled with Sam, let's check on The Loud House and check on Luna's former roommate, the one, and only Luan Loud. Like everyone else in the house, Luan has been through some changes these last few months. She had her 15th birthday, began to do intense yoga training with her emo girlfriend Maggie, along with Maggie just kind of living with the Louds now.

"Uff! Fifty... One! Fifty-two! Ugh... Fifty-three!" Luan said as she continued to do some of her daily squats all while her yoga instructor, Maggie just read a magazine while Luan did the taxing exercise. "C-C'mon, Mags... This is more than... usual!"

"Maybe. Maybe I lost count. Who knows at this point," Maggie said without any care prevalent in her tone. Luan sighed and continued her squats. Looks like Maggie was still mad about her prank from earlier, in which Luan had thrown one of her usual banana cream-pies at Maggie, but this time it was filled with pink hair dye which got all over Maggie's hair. While Luan laughed, Maggie was not so pleased and decided to get revenge on Luan by not pranking her back, but my making her usual exercise/yoga training a bit more hellish.

From not giving Luan breaks, to having the punny Loud do poses and stretches that she was clearly not ready for, she was quickly regretting pranking Maggie of all people. Although, she'll simply prank back a bit harder next April. But for now, Luan will simply need to keep in mind that she shouldn't prank people who know how to bite back. After a few more minutes of squats, Maggie finally let Luan go. She sighed and simply laid on the floor from exhaustion while Maggie gave a sinister smirk.

"I bet you're regretting that little stunt you pulled earlier," Maggie said. "You're lucky that my pink hair quickly washed away. If I was stuck with it, I would have done something much worse."

"Yeah... I doubt you can top that..."

"You're not the only one who can terrorize people in this house," replied Maggie. "Or maybe I've learned from the best."

"Well you sure are flattering in your own cruel way," Luan said. "But I guess I've learned that I shouldn't prank you! Or just only do small pranks!"

Maggie rolled her eyes and continued to read her magazine. Luan caught her breath and slowly stood up and stretched her back to relieve some cramps and stress built up from the exercise. She felt awful but she needed to ignore it. Luan easily figured that Maggie had made her do her own routine rather than Luan's calm and slow one. How Maggie managed to do that daily is something the Loud would never be able to figure out. She walked out and quickly went to take a shower to rid herself of the horrid smell of sweat, but bumped into Lucy before she could until the bathroom.

"Gah! Oh uh... Hey Luce! How are you doing?"

Lucy Loud over the past few months had recently had her 9th birthday. Along with this change in age came a few other things as well. She gained a few inches in height with her jet black hair now reaching her hips with a few dark streaks going down it and allowing one of her dark blue eyes to be shown. Her black dress remained but now she had some cute cartoony ghost pins on it. Ever since the first invasion leading to the death of her parents, Lucy had become much more distant and even a bit scared, even if she never admitted it. Nowadays, she mostly remained in the vents or hanging out with Lincoln in his room and playing his games to keep herself entertained.

"I feel like I'm being swallowed up by an abyss of hopelessness," Lucy said, "So more or less the same as always."

"Well aren't you just a bundle of sunshine?" Luan quipped.

"I don't see how you can keep such a chipper attitude," Lucy replied, "especially with the way things have gone so downhill so quickly."

"You know me," Luan said with a shrug, "I'd rather be laughing my way to the grave than crying to it."

"I wish I could be that optimistic," Lucy said before asking Luan "I was wondering if maybe you and Maggie would like to watch a movie with me?"

"Aww, Lucy, your request really movies me," Luan joked, giggling and asking "Get it?"

"Sigh," Lucy said, asking Luan "Do you wanna see a movie or not?"

"Sure, Lucy, I'd love to," Luan replied, "just give me a few minutes to shower and I'll join you in a few."

"Alright," Lucy said, deciding to join Maggie in the other room. Lucy was sincere when she said she didn't understand Luan. Sometimes the comedienne seemed more alien than the Krogan and the Slaks with how cheerful she was.

No one understood that Luan was just as hurt and scared as the rest of her siblings, maybe even more so. That's not to say that her cheerful demeanor was a facade, however, far from it. Luan was a clown first and foremost and she considered it her responsibility to try and uplift her siblings' spirits during this time of duress. All of them knew that things would never be the same, that even after this invasion was over that they'd never be able to return to their normal way of life, but Luan was going to at least try to give her family something to smile about.

Luan tuned out the world around her as she let the water wash over her. She wasn't thinking about new jokes or pranks, but rather she was wondering what was going to come next.

A few minutes pass and Luan walks out of the shower and heads back to her room to see Maggie and Lucy waiting on the bed. Maggie was still reading her magazine while Lucy was just sitting still and waiting patiently. Luan quickly went into the closet and changed in it to avoid having to appear nude in front of them. She managed to get an outfit, one of her favorite ones as of late and strutted out with a towel still wrapped around her head.

"Hey girls! Sorry to come in wrapped up! Hehehehe!" Luan quipped as she looked in a mirror to make herself look a little better. "Much better!"

Luan now has on a yellow crop top with the words HA HA written on the back in pink, a pair of skin-tight black yoga pants that perfectly hug her large rear, and a pair of brown boots. Stylish and fitting! Especially the pants, Luan would say. Luan noticed Maggie was looking at her, but trying not to get noticed. She smirked and gave her rear a slap, making the emo blush and look away.

"What's wrong Mags?" Luan asked, making Maggie simply look away like she didn't care. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Lucy and took the movie case. "Can't we watch it on the couch?"

"Can't. Lori passed out while eating food. Again," Lucy said. Everyone simply gave a pitying sigh and moved on. They wanted to help their continuously fattening sister but nothing ever worked. Lori remained lonely and depressed, using food as an escape. Although Leni did think about setting Lori up on a date, although they questioned her idea when Leni wanted to set Lori up with Carol Pingery of all people. "But I think you have one in here, right?"

"Right. Let me get it," Maggie said before hopping off of the bed and heading back inside the closet to wheel out a medium-sized TV with a built-in DVD player inside of it. It didn't look like much but it would work well enough. "I brought this with me when I moved in. One of the only things I could find in my destroyed house other than my crushed hopes and sorrows."

Maggie got it plugged in and let Luan insert the movie and got it to play. They sat on the bed next to each other, snuggling up between a blanket while Lucy chose to sit away and watch the movie, apparently being an alien movie, ironically having vampires. Or the slaken versions of vampires that had leech monsters. It was cheesy but fun and luckily had subtitles.

"This is fun! At least it doesn't suck big time! Hehehe! Get it?" Luan joked, only to be hushed by Maggie and Lucy. She rolled her eyes and kept quiet, enjoying the movie with two people she enjoyed being with the most.

**(A/N: And that shall be all for now! Sorry for not updating this in so long, everyone! I kinda got sidetracked with other things as well as progress with the group helping me with this getting a bit slow. But worry not! For this story shall hopefully be updated more! And I hope you all don't mind the suggestive scene in the chapter. Anyways, that's all for now!)**


	5. 4) The Obelisk

In a dark room in The Loud House, a little girl was at her computer typing away and doing important research. Ever since the Krogans were driven off their home planet, Lisa had recently become a recluse these past few months. Having established connections with top-ranking officials of many alien governments, creating weapons and ships for them to create, Lisa usually had no time to herself. Staying up long hours of the night, developing some bad eating habits, and generally never leaving her room only to use the bathroom or get something to drink, Lisa was now more of a recluse than Lori who almost never left the house anymore.

"Alright... C'mon. Just put that there. Upgrade this and this," Lisa said to herself as she took a quick sip of soda. Pressing the keys and clicking with her mouse, she was currently on break and playing a new hobby that she had recently found, which were video games. Mostly RPG's and tactical games. "My base shall be fully operational. It is imperative that I pay more attention to my knights. They can provide good damage to the enemy troops."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Gah! Who on earth is knocking at my door?" Lisa said, turning her chair around to look. The door opened to reveal Lynn and Luan at the door with what seemed to be picnic baskets in their hands. "Oh. Greetings, Elder Siblings. How can I help you?"

"Oh wow. You look a bit... worse," Lynn told Lisa, at which the scientist sighed to herself.

Over the past few months, Lisa had gained a very chubby figure that almost filled out the seat of her chair. Her hair was quite messy, her glasses having a slight crack on the left lens, and now had a white lab coat over her green sweater that still exposed some of her stomach and pink sweatpants. She rolled her eyes and ate some chips, causing her chair to creak a bit.

"Do you require anything?"

"Nope. We just came to tell you that it's our monthly meetup picnic! But it looks you already ate your picnic basket! Hehehehe!" Luan said, laughing at her own joke. "But seriously, we're about to leave soon so get ready!"

"Alright. Apologies. I was doing more research," Lisa said.

"Bullcrap! You're playing Civilization!" Lynn told Lisa who quickly closed the game. "We'll meet you in a few minutes. You're choosing the location this time as well."

Lisa nodded and waved goodbye to her two sisters and turned back around and started typing into a machine to make a picnic basket full of food that she liked. As her machine created her food for the day, Lisa brought up a holographic map of New Royal Woods to look for a nice or cozy-looking spot to have the picnic. She looked around and around to look for a nice and quiet spot for her family.

"Hm… We've been to all of the available spots in town. I want to choose a spot that's new and refreshing," Lisa said to herself as she looked more and more until she finally came across an interesting spot. "The Border. Yes! It'll be perfect!"

The Border was the name of the outskirts surrounding New Royal Woods. It's an area surrounding the town that consists of large flat plains where most fights during the war against the Krogans had taken place. What used to be a horribly destroyed warzone, became a large and calm flat land after the Slaks came and flattened the area out to start making roads that connected to other settlements. Funny enough, the Loud House backyard connected to a downward slope to the border which gave them an almost endless area with next to no people in it. It was simple and easy!

"Alright. Our destination is set," Lisa said. She grabbed the picnic basket filled with food and left her room. She headed down to the living room where everyone was waiting for Lisa. "I have arrived. Is everyone ready?"

"Sure. But Lincoln is staying here to watch Lily," Lori said, holding a larger picnic basket compared to everyone else. "Lily is sick so he chose to watch over her."

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Lincoln said as he held Lily in his arms. "Just go have fun!"

They all waved goodbye and walked out the door. Lisa took the lead and began to lead her sisters to the backyard and down the slope to the vast empty plane that was the border.

"Why are we heading towards The Border?" Lucy asked.

"It was the only spot I could think of that wasn't crowded," replied Lisa. "Besides, I thought you all would like some peace and quiet compared to Ketcham Park."

"Yes but The Border is a bit… creepy," Luan said. It's vast and empty. It doesn't help that this place has next to nothing in it. It's dead quiet."

"True. But I maybe it can be a nice change from the usual picnic spots," replied Lisa. Everyone simply sighed and continued to head out onto the border until they heard someone yell out to them.

"I'm here! I'm here! Sorry for being late!" Luna cried out, running down the slope with her own picnic basket. "The traffic was awful! It doesn't help that the store was packed to all hell!"

Luna caught up with the group, breathing heavily from exhaustion. They all said hi with Luan giving her former roommate a hug. They all continued to talk, trying to shake off the creepiness of the border by normal conversation. It actually did work, causing the Louds to act more upbeat and happy by just being together. Funny enough, they had forgotten to eventually settle in on a spot, causing everyone to not watch where they were going.

"And so, I met this cool dude named Chris! Well, I already knew him but it was online but I finally got to meet-OW!" Lynn said before running into something. She fell on her bum and shook her head in confusion. "What the…"

They all looked to see on image in front of them. It was a large, pitch-black obelisk standing in the middle of nowhere. They noticed that the usually green grass was now devoid of color in a circular pattern. The white grass notably made the foreign statue more ominous to the Louds.

"What on earth is this?" Lucy said.

"I don't know," Lori replied. "But I think we should all just stay away from it."

However, Lisa had already unpacked her picnic basket and had placed her blanket down.

"I think this should be a good place to settle down and eat," Lisa replied. "Also give me time to examine this obelisk."

"Of course Lisa wants to study it," Lola said, rolling her eyes and she began to put her picnic blanket down and eat her food. Everyone shrugged and also sat down and began to eat their food and talk to each other. Once Lisa was done eating her food, she got up and began to closely inspect the obelisk, noticing that it had purple lines going around it, reminding her of something you would find on a computer.

But unknown to the girls, an invisible aircraft was flying around the area and gathering information. It wasn't any aircraft, no. It was a Krogan Scout plane created to scout and map areas to help plan out attacks. Currently, it was scouting the area for anything special or out of the ordinary. But his currently assigned area, which was the border, was absolutely full of nothing at all.

"Why did General Crox have to assign me this area? Watching humans and Slaks just do things would have been more entertaining than this," the Krogan soldier said to himself. "Hey. The hell is going on here?"The Krogan stopped his aircraft and made it look upon the obelisk along with the Louds having their picnic, now with Lynn and the twins running around playing tag. Getting an evil smile, the alien deactivated his camouflage shields, exposing the triangular black aircraft. It started to fly lower to the ground and activated the ship's weapons, exposing its Gatling guns. The roar of the Krogan aircraft instantly caught the Loud's attention as they saw the black figure quickly approaching them. Its sound was all too familiar to them as they instantly began to try and run away, but it fired upon them once they began to move. The laser rounds fired from the aircraft instantly shredded the Louds into pieces, mutilating and blasting off chunks of their bodies. None of them were even able to utter any words, only screams of fear unheard by anyone else as their lives suddenly ended.

"Yeehaw! I shot those Dirtlings down good!" the Krogan shouted as he flew up and away, not noticing that the black obelisk began to glow with purple sparks flowing and flickering violently. During the sudden shootout, the Obelisk also got shot tons of times in the crosshairs. It absorbed the damaged and shot out what seemed to be a purple lightning bolt at the aircraft, vaporizing it instantly.

Once the Krogan aircraft was gone, it began to glow once again, letting out a low vibrating hum. The dead carcasses of the Louds seemed to slide closer to the obelisk until they began to touch them, now going inside and getting absorbed like it was completely made of liquid. Once their bodies went inside the obelisk, the area went quiet once again.

Like nothing ever happened.


	6. 5) Temple of the Ancients

"Ugh... my head. What happened? Did we fall asleep?" Lori said, slowly waking up and getting to her feet. "Wait. Where are we?"

She looked around. She and her siblings weren't in the plains anymore right by the Obelisk. They were in some large chasm surrounded by a light blue fog. The behind her was nothing but a large rock wall. No escape. The only other way had...

"What is this place..."

In the other direction was a gigantic structure that looked like some sort of temple. It looked ancient and was almost falling apart from age as if it had been abandoned a long time ago. Large statues of tall figures with armor and weapons to hoods and staffs watching over the area like guardians. It was eerie yet eye-catching at the same time.

"Ugh... My head. Where are we?" Lynn asked as she woke up and looked around. "Oh, great not this dream again. Soon the fish mafia is gonna start chasing me!"

" Lynn! This isn't a dream."

"Oh well uh... that's good. But I'll still be on the lookout just in case we see any fish people." Lynn replied, giving Lori a thumbs-up, which the elder Loud rolled her eyes at. Lynn looked and saw a few of her siblings were starting to wake up and looked around in confusion. "Hey! They're getting up!"

"Ugh... My head... Where are we?" Luna asked. "Are we dead?"

"No. If we were dead, we would be in the Land of the Dead. More shadowy than this place," Lucy said. "Not to say that this place isn't unsettling. I've read many books on explored planets but this doesn't look familiar."

"Hmm. This place reminds me of X-9354. An abandoned planet a few galaxies away. It's empty and full of blue fog. Mostly baren aside from a few empty mountain ranges," Lisa spoke as she got up. "But my question, what on earth are we doing here? Last I remember we all were shredded to pieces by some aircraft."

"Wait. Does that mean we're..." Lola piped in before Lana interrupted.

"DEAD?!"

That statement sent all of the Loud into a panic. It was correct after all. They were dead yet they weren't if they woke up here. Lori stayed silent, trying to think of how to calm everyone down but she quickly realized she would have an easier time finding out how the universe was made than calming down all of her siblings while they're in a panic. But those odds didn't stop her from trying as she tried to calm and soothe their worries. While it didn't work, the fact that she even tried made her feel a little better.

"E-Everyone! Please calm down! I know things seem... bleak but we can get through this! We've experienced worse right? We're the Louds! We can live through anything! Even death apparently!" Lori said, thinking of a motivational speech off the top of her head.

"It was the best I can do," Lori replied in a snippy tone. "I guess I literally need to wait this out. Times like this wish I had something to eat. That usually calms me down."

As the panic continued, the ground began to shake and rumble, causing the Loud commotion to quickly die down as they looked around in worry. The large statues suddenly began to move, looking down upon them with their eyes glowing yellow and pointing at them.

"Tрњи рЊхЮЎрЊГрњисЃф ЮЎсЃфрњирЊГ рћЉрњи рћЉрњи. O !АЮЎрњи РёИ Б Жќј рЊГрћЉЖќјЖќј сЃфЮЎРёИ Б ЮЎ РёИ Б ЮЎ рћЉрЊГРёИ Б рњи," They chanted in a mysterious language. "HрњирћЉ сЃфрЊГрњи ЮЎ ЮЎрњрћЉсЃф. Tрњи ЖќјрћЉрЊГРёИ Б ЮЎ ЮЎ ЖќїсЃф рћЉрћЉРёИ Б рЊГ ЮЎ рћЉЖќјЖќј."

"What are they saying?" Luna asked. Everyone didn't answer except for Lucy who simply nodded and began heading towards the large temple in front of them.

"The voices want us to head inside the temple. Follow me." Lucy said, continuing to walk to the temple. Everyone stayed quiet and nodded, following the goth to this mysterious monument. Once they all had reached the entrance, it was blocked off by a large stone door with seemingly no key or keyhole insight. While this would be bad, when Lucy gave the door a few knocks, it seemingly opened up, revealing a large robed figure that looked exactly like the statues. It had on a light brown robe that completely covered its entire body, leaving its face hidden as well with glowing yellow eyes in the darkness.

"W-Who are you?" Lori nervously asked the towering figure. At first, it did not answer. Perhaps it did not understand their language? "Hello? Do you understand us?"

"You have... finally arrived," spoke the figure in a deep voice. "This is... good. Hm. A few warriors are missing but perhaps it is not their time yet... come along now. I must explain a few things to you Louds."

The figure turned around and began walking deeper into the temple. Not having anything else to do, the girls began to follow the figure, mumbling to themself about something. Who or Whatever this is, seemed to be friendly and was even expecting them for some reason. What is even going on? However, they wouldn't be able to get answers by standing around being silent, so following them was the only other option.

"What is this place? Who are you?" Lisa asked. Obviously, her scientific mind was ecstatic about the place they were in. This was an uncharted territory with a member of what seemed to be an ancient race of aliens! "I need to know everything!"

"Who I am is not of importance. The universe itself is at stake. Something more important than getting to know personal things about me. Now keep going. We aren't very far to where we need to be," the figure said, quickening their pace.

They all followed the figure, passing throw an open doorway into a large room filled with books and stone thrones. A gorgeous sight to behold, although feeling depressing and lonely due to how empty it all looked. How long has this person been here? This all made them feel more creeped out by everything that was going on. One they had gotten into the room, the figure walked to one of the thrones and turned around to look at the Louds.

"We have arrived to the Throne Room. The ancient archive of unlimited knowledge. The very same knowledge that led to my species own downfall, but shall be the knowledge used to save yours and possibly many others along with it." the figure said. "Do any of you have any questions before I continue?"

A few Louds raised their hands up, causing the figure to randomly point at them, selecting Lucy in the process.

"Who are you? I'm sure you can show your face or tell us who you are. And can you explain what we're doing here?" Lucy asked.

"You make a reasonable question. For that, I shall give a reasonable answer," they said, lowering their hood to reveal their face, causing the girls to gasp at their looks. Unlike other aliens they have seen or met, this creature was a humanoid yet their face was aquatic and very similar to a squid or octopus with its squishy skin-colored purple. It had no hair with its eyes being pitch black and small squirming tendrils where its mouth would be. It gave off an intimidating yet oddly wise look. "My name is Shrigan'tuth. The last remnant of the R'lyeh, or as your historians call us, The Ancient Ones. One of the first known species in the universe to create their own civilizations."

"Wait a second. You... You must be lying," Lisa spoke out. "But your planet was destroyed during a war! The now extinct Rycans obliterated your planet during your conflict between each other!"

"Correct, yet false. While it is true that our enemies did manage to win against us, in a last-ditch attempt to preserve my kind and its history, I used a spell that teleported the planet to a sort of pocket dimension, with the tall Obelisks we left around multiple planets being the only way of entry to this sacred land. I take it that the Rycans used this victory to claim that they eradicated us, wiping out any and all sorts of remnants they could find, dooming our existence to be lost to time. But now that you are here, the universe has a new generation of guardians to protect it from evils of all types."

"While this does sound cool and all, how are we going to do that? We're just humans who can't do much without a weapon," Lynn said.

"Indeed, you are correct. On their own, humans aren't known for being experienced in combat, however, they are talented in the use of magic and the most flexible creatures in terms of what they're able to do. Unlike most creatures, humans have no limits in magic usage. It just depends on their personal skills,"Shrigan'tuth said. "To continue on with this ritual, please step into the center of the room."

They nervously agreed, walking into the center and got into a group hug.

"Anything else we should know about this?" Luna asked.

"Indeed. There is much to know but we are limited in our time. On a later date, I shall do my best to explain my people's history to you all. But for now, I shall enact the ritual that shall empower you all with the secrets of the universe!"Shrigan'tuth said, closing their eyes and began to chant something to herself.

"Here we go..." Lori said.

"B РёИ Б рњи !АЮЎрњирЊГ ЮЎ i рћЉсЃф РёИ Б рњи рЊГ!АРёИ Б рЊГ ЮЎ рњ рћЉЖќјЖќјрњисЃф ќрњиРёИ Б рњисЃф, !АЖќјрњирћЉрЊГрњи ќЖќјрњирЊГрЊГ РёИ Б рњирЊГрњи рњрћЉсЃфрЊГ ЮЎ рћЉрњи ќрњирњисЃф ЮЎсЃфЖќјЖќј рЊГрњРёИ Б РёИ Б рњисЃф ЮЎсЃф рћЉсЃф рњирњи РёИ Б рњирњ рћЉрЊГ ЮЎ сЃфрњи рЊхрћЉрњ!АЮЎсЃфрЊГ ЮЎ РёИ Б рњи сЃфрњирЊГрњи! bрћЉрћЉ! sрћЉЖќїЖќј! mЮЎЮЎрћЉсЃфрћЉ ќрњирњиРёИ Б ! bЖќјрњирЊГрЊГ РёИ Б рњирЊГрњи рњрћЉсЃфрЊГ РёИ Б ЮЎЖќј !АЮЎрњирЊГ рћЉсЃф ЖќїсЃфЮЎЖќјрњирњи!" they chanted, their body beginning to emit a neon blueish glow.

Some rumbling was heard as the ritual went on. Looking up, they saw that a few of the large stone statues started to move, looking down upon the Louds and stretching their right arms out and pointing at them. All of a sudden, bright beams of light shot out of their arms, hitting the Louds and putting them into a dome of rapidly changing colors! They felt power surge through their bodies and they began to change. They saw themselves and the others change their looks into odd, alien forms. But the sudden rush caused their vision to blur, so they couldn't see clearly at all.

"The ritual is complete... I look forward to seeing you all again soon... Good luck, Louds..."

After a few more moments, the Louds suddenly blacked out and woke up once again by the Obelisk. By the looks of it, only a few hours had passed which meant it was now somewhere in the afternoon. Without any discussion needed, they all decided to head back home and wait in case something happened. What they had just been through was real. They all had shared memories of meetingShrigan'tuth in the ancient ruins so it wasn't some odd dream. But they all wanted to go home and try to move on from this.

Luna waved goodbye and headed off to Sam's house. Lincoln was happy to see everyone again as it seemed Lily had been terrorizing him ever since they left. They didn't tell Lincoln what had just happened to them, not wanting to cause him any more stress.

Later that night, Lucy was getting ready to head off to bed. She entered her room as Lynn left, giving her some privacy to change. She closed the door behind herself and started drying off and getting out some pajamas. She stretched and gave a yawn before turning to her bed and...

"What the?" Lucy asked herself as she spotted a large black book that had suddenly appeared on her bed. She picked it up, finding it to be a bit heavy. It was an odd book. It had engravings of many things on the front and back from odd creatures to humans and other aliens seemingly writhing in pain and agony. On the front, a large eye was engraved, even making Lucy feel uncomfortable as it even made her feel watched.

"You'll need this, my new champion..." a soft voice spoke in Lucy's ear, making her turn around only to see no one was there. However, she saw herself in the mirror with a new look!

Lucy had on a large purple hood that reminded her of the Grim Reaper. On her back was a large, deadly scythe in a holster. While Lucy was confused by this, she did like how it looked. Made her look a bit spooky.

"I wonder what will happen next..."


End file.
